ZNT Beyond: Brothers In Arms
by Roseraider
Summary: Takes place after The Final Season. Louise and Saito are Now married and they are now on Vacation in Saito's World. While that is going on Queen Henrietta is planning to Summon her own familiar. She wanted someone closer than Louise and someone that can be near her side always. The familiar she summoned was... Saito's Big Brother? Also include Anges and the academy Characters
1. Chapter 1

_**My First story in the ZNT category. I was really Inspired by Familiar Stories related to**_ _ **Henrrita.**_ _ **Royal Companion and The Queen's Familiar. Read those!**_

 _ **Anyway let's begin**_

"Your majesty we have some reports coming in from Gallia. Queen Tabitha wishes to share some of her Financials With us. It's actually an extraordinary amount I must say. With this we can now support ourselves normally again."

The Treasurer was speaking to the Queen Henrietta de Tristain. Ever since Louise and Saito Save the whole kingdom from the Ancient dragon, She is even more busy than ever. It was nothing but news. Fixing homes, upgrading the arsenal and So on. Most of these required money but from her Treasurer said, this will help them very much.

"This is wonderful news. Okay Right now our first priority is to help our kingdom. We need to repair the buildings like the Academy and reinforce it. "

One of her Advisors who was right behind the treasurer gave a displeased sigh as always.

"Your Mastey I believe we should Strengthen our own City before helping the magic academy. I mean yes that said Academy has saved us countless times but still, we to focus on strengthening our own city."

He was right. The city did need many Cracked walls from long battles and broken houses that can be reparies for new stores to open and live in. Dong this is a must but then again She also felt the need to help the Academy as well.

"Hmm is it possible to do both? As Much as I want to help my own city that academy is also important to me."

Her advisor nodded and Surprisingly agreed," Very well. It will be slow but we will start of repairing both the city and the Academy. For now i recommend you finish reading those reports.

Her Advisor pick up some files on her desk and walked out her room. The treasurer gave a bow and did as well, shutting the door behind her. Besides a Maid, she was now all alone. Instead of doing what she was supposed to do, She plopped on her bed and gave a loud groan. _Being a ruler is very stressful,_ She thought. All these responsibilities to do and she never has time for herself. IF only she had a friend to be by her side. Henrietta then thought about Louise. Louise was her first friend, she would do anything in her power to help her and she would do the same. Louise however, Is now married with Saito and is on their 'honeymoon' as Saito said in his world. She couldn't disturb them. Too be honest she wanted someone closer. Someone that will always be by her side.

Just like Saito.

That's when it hit her. Saito is a Familiar, a Human Familiar to be exact. Henrietta was planning to summon a Human familiar for awhile now. She has been asking Colbert for information regarding Void Familiars. All of them were Human in a sense. She tried to Summon one a week ago but her advisor quickly Told her off about it.

" _You don't need a familiar when you have the royal staff at your beck and Call "_

Its true but she could very use a new told the Maid if she can get a few minutes to herself. The maid nodded and went out the room, leaving her alone with her wand in Agnes came in worried as usual. Agnes was another person she can trust so she really didn't mind her seeing this. She began the incantation.

"Hope this works

* * *

In the Modern world, Saito Hiraga and Louise Vallière were enjoying there time in Saito's world.

Every since Saito visited his parents, they attacked him with hugs and love because they thought they wouldn't see him again. After Saito explained what happened, his parents agreed on his marriage with Louise. Louise even got to spend time with them as well.

Louise was now wearing modern clothing, She wore a pink tee with sakura petals on it. A short Cream pants revealing some of her legs and brown loafers. It actually took her awhile to get used to this because she thought these are commoner clothes and after many MANY explanations from Saito and his parents that these clothes are just clothes. No mantle was needed, No Symbol to prove you're a noble. Everyone was equal in a sense. Then she saw some Rich kids acting snotty and she immediately thought that they DO have nobles here. Saito really had to go a lot of stuff with her in his world but she's now used to it a little.

The new Married couple were at the Mall shopping for new clothes with Mom accompanying them. The two girls bonded happily while Saito became a pack mule. Carrying all their purchases.

" I honestly couldn't believe that little piece of clothing can be so expensive. You would think that it would be less right?" Louise said holding the Torn jeans.

Mom gave a sad look on her face," That's this world for ya. These designers think that torn Clothing is more expensive."

"I could just buy a regular jeans and tear them up myself."

"Exactly. Now you are getting it!"

The two women kept bickering about clothing while Poor saito just kept hold there stuff. He didn't really mind. As long as Louise is happy, he's happy as well. As the day starts to end, the trio headed back home. Saito was greeted a whopping helping of food from his dad job. Saito and Family started to eat is food when a question came from his mother's mouth.

"Oh Saito sweetie. I almost forgot to mention that your Brother Graduated college a few Months

ago."

His father laughed," Yeah Barley. Too be honest, Im just glad he passed."

Saito wasn't surprised, his brother finished collage. To Saito, his brother was like his best friend, his partner, his Master in the perverted arts. He was always a nice person when needed to and was a strict and protective bother when needed.

" You had a brother Saito? Why didn't you tell me?"Louise asked

"Because I didn't tell you. Also We didn't go that much into my life when I was back there."

He did make a good point. Lousie never asked him much about his personal life so he didnt went into much detail about it.

"So where is he now?" Saito asked.

"No idea. He said that He was gonna explore where life takes him. I think"

Saito chewed on the large Burger as he wondered what his brother was doing.? Its been how long since he last saw him due to him being stuck in Louise. Wherever he is, Saito knows he doing his best at everything.

* * *

A large bowl of Ramen came straight to a Young mans face as he quickly dodges from the side. The bowl shattered as the properties inside said bowl Slide off the wall.

"KUUNADE HIRAGA! DON'T LET ME CATCH YOUR GRUBBY HANDS NEAR MY FOOD!"

A large man with a belly that can match a Sumo wrestler was the One that threw Said Ramen at the young man who also retaliated and flung beef at the man as well!

"Well keep your sausage hands from MY RAMEN!" The Young man shouted.

The two locked eyes at each other until a young girl push the two aside. She had Blond hair and Green eyes that sparkled like emeralds who was also pissed off that landed two hard blows on both people. The two males quickly landed on the floor, hold there heads in pain.

" God damn it you two! You call yourselves friends? Come on We have to close up the store…" The Young woman walked away picking up two laptops off the floor. The two males on the floor got up, still clutching their poor heads.

"She hits like a fucking truck." THe large man said

"Well Shes the Bosslady. Come on let's clean this up ."

The Young Man is named Kuunade Hiraga. Graduated from college with a Low average score, like making ramen,playing music, and loves cosplaying. Right now he works at a tech shop where they sell the top quality equipment here. Ranging from laptops to consoles. Kuunade was on his break where his coworker Ruyo took a bite of the narutomaki from his ramen which made him angry and started this whole fight. It was now closing time as the sun started to set .Hikari the blonde was the last to leave and when she turned around what she saw made her cringed a little bit.

"What the actual hell are you two wearing?" She asked

Kuunade and Ruyo both wore armor they made themselves. Ruyos made his looked almost like libras Saint Seya's armor. Almost because his armor is more round then thin. Kuunades made Alphonse armor with some modifications to make it almost feel like his. He didn't add the Shoulder spike guards and added regular guards instead. He also modified the helmet to breath better and not included the white cloth. He even added a purple cape to the back. THe overall Color of armor was changed to metallic white mixed with Gold paint.

"The cosplay contest is in two days Hikari. I am sooo gonna win that prize money so i can quit this job and head home so you two can be lovey dovey. " Both Ryuo and Hikari gave a slight Blush at that. They are going out and they love each other very much.

"H-Hey our relationship has nothing to do with you. Now I-If you'll excuse us." The Flustered Hikari and Ryuo took off in the opposite direction. All Kuunade did was laughed at them as then walked the other way to the Station. His clothes was in a gaint chest backpack that contained all of his stuff. Kuunade lived in cheap apartment where he feels like someone can just rob his stuff easily . In the Armor,All he wore in the metal suit was a matching Cotton shirt and pants in a dark blue color . A lot of eyes were staring at him. Some in awe

 _That is so cool._

 _He's looks like a knight or a paladin._

 _That's Cosplaying? I wanna try it._

and some in disgust.

 _This generation is ridiculous._

 _How immature is he?_

 _I would Die if someone saw me dressed up in THAT!_

He didn't really care what they thought. All he cared was having fun and making others happy as well. As the stares of Daggers reduce, Kuunade was about to head to his favorite spot in japan. It took a few mins to get to his favorite spot but why now? It was getting dark and it would be hard to see. He didn't know why but for some strange reason he needed to go there. Like a voice was calling out to him.

Kuunade finally made to his favorite spot. IT was a large hill with a large sakura tree and a one bench. It was quite the hike up there. Especially when you are in heavy armor. It was worth it though. What he saw will always amaze him. It was the view of the ocean as the moonlight shined upon it. The Ocean waves crashed against the bottom sounded amazing. Since this part of town barely has any stoplights you can see the stars more clearly. Looking at the night sky made him feel at ease. Like all the Stress he gained just vanished instantly.

"Oi take a look at this bozo!"

Annd its back again.

He turned around to see what looks to be Gang. They all had matching tattoo and ridiculous clothing.

"Ugh why you gotta ruin such a wonderful night with your sorry excuse of a life."

The Gang of delinquents started cussing at the Armored man. He was actually relieved that he had on his helmet. That way they won't know who he is.

"Oi Oi Whatchu say to my Group? These sorry excuses, can beat your punk ass if you weren't in that armor."

The man in Armor laughed at the gang," Thats right. In this baby you can hurt me. Especially when i have this." The man pulled out a medium sized shield from his bag. He placed it on his hand and took a defensive stance. Kuunade actually thought that this armor will protect him. He has nothing to fear when he's in it. All of that faded away when one of the gang members pulled out a gun.

"Oh yeah? Then I wonder if that Armor can protect you from bullets?" The Group now started to chuckle eavily as they started walking to him. As they walked two steps in front of him he walked to steps back . He wasn't sure about a bullet though which was just enough to scare him

"Whats wrong? Where the smack you talkin? You are nothing but a little pussy."

Kuunade was now sweating bullets himself in the armor. He kept going back until suddenly he tripped on a glass bottle that flew to the gangster head. As the Bottle went to head, the gangster fired the gun. The bullet ricochet off of him, but the force pushed him back. Making him fall over the edge. As He was falling from the large hill, into the ocean. He actually hit a large branch that was on the side that connected to the large hill knocked him out. Everything was fading. A lot of thoughts went into his mind.

Was that thud the ground?

Was he dying?

I had to talk smack because i felt confident.

Look where you are now.

Also..what is that green light…. ?

* * *

The Portal opened and Henrrita and Agnes were greeted with a loud thud. What shocked them is a large sack and a person in Armor . It was unknown who he was.

"Y-Your majesty? I-is this?" Agnes said nervously has she held her pistol tightly and aimed at it just in case.

The young Queen kneeled down to the person. She examined the strange characters on the cape.

"Agnes. Do you recognize these Characters?" She said lifting the cape.

"No i do do remind me of the Characters that Saito wrote." Agnes realizing what she just said made come to the conclusion that this person came from the same world as Saito," You dont think that…"

The young Queen quickly removed the helmet and was revealed to be a young male that looked to be in the same age as the young queen. He had Black hair with some of the tips colored purple. She was actually amazed that she summoned a human but was quickly shut down when she saw blood on his head.

The blow from the large branch gave Kuunade a head injury but Anges and Henrietta didn't know that.

"Quickly! Get him to the infirmary! She commanded

Agnes, with all her Strength, lifted the unconscious man and ran straight for the infirmary leaving the nervous queen behind.

 _Just what have gotten into_

* * *

Its been 3 days since he fell off the Hill. Kuunade finally awoken with a shattering headache. As he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but it subsided and observed his surroundings. He didn't see anything tech wise at all. Not even a light switch.

"Where am I?"

He tried getting out the squeaky bed but only to be sent back due to a sharp pain in his back. He let out a short shout due to the pain in his back then he realized that he wasn't wearing his armor anymore. He was just in his regular clothes that he wore underneath the armor. His body felt constricted so he folded up his shirt, revealing that he was bandaged up. Not only on his chest but also his head and hands.

 _Whoever did this must be really good. A Doctor? Maybe a nurse?_ He thought. Once more, he tried to get up. Ignoring the pain he fully stood up. His legs didn't feel weak so he took a walk into this unknown place.

 _From all the beds and medicine, This must be some type of hospital? No. If it was a hospital, I would be seeing IVs and those beeping machine. Ugh I forgot what they were called. He_ kept thinking and observing as he looked out the window and what he saw shocked him

What he saw was a dirty blonde haired woman in Armor instructing the other women. He couldn't hear what they were saying but then they started firing at targets and now this was started to really confuse him. He was about to stop looking until a green dragon flew right by him at incredible speeds. The force was enough to send him to the door behind him, hurting his back even more. Even more dragons flew behind it but it seems that people were riding on it and they using magic with wands and stuff. The EXACT thing that you see in a Anime.

Catch that wind dragon!

Sir its too fast! I think this is probably the fasted wind dragon i've ever seen !

I don't care we MUST catch it before….

That was all he heard before there voices could not be heard anymore. He got back up still in pain but was more trying to process on what's going on.

 _Okay Okay chill Kuu. What you just saw...WHAT YOU JUST SAW!...A Dragon. Yeah a Dragon. B-But dragons aren't real? The guy who was riding one said it WAS in fact a dragon. Then we have women Shooting at things. Just what is going on._

 _ACK_

His arms started burning like it was on fire. He took off his shirt only to see a black tattoo of weird letters on his arms that trailed to his hand with two small circles on his palms and on his chest where he couldn't see the rest due to the bandages.

 _Did-Did i get branded or some crap?!_ He thought. HE never had tattoos before so this is all new to him. The door behind him suddenly opened it was a old women that carried a cloth and large bucket of water. When she saw Kuunade she gave a little shriek as the water she carried sploshed in both of there faces.

"Y-Your all better?P-Please excuse me?"

Kuunade was about to say wait but she took off in a hurry dropping the bucket of water in the process. More questions popped into his head. _What made her leave? Am I scary? Is She gonna call her Superior? Was She some type of maid?_

Many footsteps were heard. It sound like a stampede coming. He braced himself what coming. The same woman came back with more maids a little more younger than her then came another old woman came who looked like a very important person since she was wearing a fancy dress..

"Hello there. Are you well?" The Purpled haired old woman said with a smile

She had a gentle voice when she spoke. Kuunade was taken back to her voice but managed to bring out the words and also tried to figure out where is his.

"Y-Yes? N-No… My back still hurts very much and this burning sensation on my arms and chest wont stop.

Lot of whispers were heard. It seems that they were a lot more people than he expected.

"Ah, the familiar marking? That pain should've been gone by now. Maybe since you have awoken. It needed to finish the job." The Old woman spoke.

"Familiar markings? I have no idea what you are talking about. Also, where in the world am i?"

The old woman smiled, " You are in Tristan's palace in the land of Halkeginia."

….

….

…...HUH!

Kuunade was again at loss for words as he stepped back to the wall. _This doesn't make any sense_. He thought. Then again, he DID saw a dragon and people using magic. His heart was pounding but it slowed down as he calmed down. He took a deep breath and tried to continue his sentence.

"So im in a different world. This familiar stuff. Isnt that the stuff where you summon a companion to do your bidding or dirty work or something?"

The audience behind the two were amazing at how much he knows about the familiar. Kuunade just guessed due to how many games he played with the same system.

" Yes something like that. It seems your world was more knowledgeable about this than we thought." THe old woman said smiling then she turned around to the door and scolded someone.

"When are you gonna stop hiding and greet your familiar Daughter?"

A little _eep_ was heard as what seemed to be a younger version the old lady. She wore a very fluffy dress as she came in the door. Kuunade was amazing on how cute she was. A Blushed formed on both their face as the young woman introduced herself.

"Hello there Mr. Familiar, I am the Queen Of Tristain, Henrietta. The person you were talking to his my mother Marianne. I guess you and me are now together as Master and Familiar." She said with a Nervous smile.

 _If you are my master you can do anything you want to me.._ He thought in his mind. Never has a woman this cute talked to him is close second but he just to amazed by her. He also never told them his name.

" K-Kuunade Hiraga"

Then the whole crowd gasped in shocked and amazement. Did he say a taboo word? All he said was his name. Even Henrietta herself couldn't believe it.

 _D-Did I just summoned a relative of Saito? No. I need to confirm it._ Henrietta said with determined eyes

"When you say Hiraga, are you related to Saito Hiraga?"

Those words she said made Kuunade turn pale. She said Saito. He was Positive she said Saito. He grabbed the Queen's shoulder which made her jump a little the guards however did not like that as they started to aim their wands at him but Kuunade didn't notice. Kuunade

"Did you just said Saito Hiraga?" He Asked seriously

She nodded,"Yes Saito is a very famous person here. He help save our kingdom more than enough times already. He is loved by all here in Tristain."

That was all the confirmation he needed as tears started to fall from his face as he lets go and started to Hug her instead. The Guards were about to unleash their magic aiming at Kuunade but Marianne made a gesture to let them stand down. Right now one thing was important.

" My Brother...Little Brother..Saito...he's okay."


	2. In Sync and New Life Startsnot yet

_**Sorry I took so long A LOT of things happened but its all good now. Enjoy**_

In Shibuya Japan, Saito was taking his beloved to explore. As per usual Saito took her to more Clothing stores. Louise has been getting more and more interested in clothing of Saito's world. She practically bought every type of expensive clothing that she wanted.

 _Its a good thing Ecu currency here is actually worth a lot more in Japan. I have to thank my Dad for pawning some of it._ Saito thought to himself. Saito carried all of her bags like the pack mule he was for the honeymoon. When anyone wasn't looking however, Louise would open a small world door. Small enough to push his and her shopping bags in and back to the house.

"Ya know I think I purchased enough clothing for the day. Saito where should we go next?" Louised asked

Saito thought for a moment. All this time, hes been taking her to the clothing stores, He thought that since Girls love shopping, the mall would have been the best place, However Saito hasn't been to some of his favorite places, which sprung an idea.

"Okay follow me." Saito said as he held her and and took off with her. He took her to a Arcade. Saito's eyes sparkled as is screamed lightly. In Saito's eyes, this was the place where he played many games with his brother. The Sweet smell of food and cool breeze. In louise Perspective, it was dark, had many flashing lights and smelled like sweat.

"Louise this is place of True entertainment. The best Arcade in Shibuya" Saito said smiling,

"This place smells…" She said holding her nose unamused.

"Too is the smell of awesomeness. Trust me on this you'll love it." Saito then took her too a VR Room where they played a Co-op Game.

"Okay Louise put this on your head. Once you put it on, we will enter a game world where we must defeat an endless amount of enemies ." Saito was serious but also excited.

"Soo In a sense it's like back home."

Saito nodded as he watched her put on the helmet and then he did the same. They entered the virtual world where saito made himself a Samurai and Loiuse a Mage. The game lasted for 30 whole minutes. Loiuse had a hard time understanding the _magic_ of this game but then got used to it. It felt ridiculously easy with this Duo. Saito and Loiuse were completely in sync. Beating every enemy in their path. A lot of people started racing towards the room as there score drawed attention to them.

The Final enemy was down and the Crowd cheered. Saito and Louise took of their helmets proudly, what they did was a walk in the park.

"D-Dude you Just beat the hardest game in this place. "

" Yeah you guys are awesome. How are you guys so good?"

They Both looked at each other with a grin on their faces

"Lost of practice..

...And lots of Trust"

They ended with them heading back home exhausted. Saito and Louise were just laying down in is bed. His room was filled with bags of clothes that louise bought and some stuff from Saito.

"Hey Saito?"

The soft Voice of his beloved made him tilt his head facing her. Once he did, She continued.

"Your world is just so different. So many things that are different from mines. Metal carriages you call cars, Cell phones to communicate. It's just that cooling thing."

 _Two days ago Louise was hot. She was complaining a lot and then Saito took her to the AC. When he turned it on, her eyes sparked and looked at him with big chibi eyes._

" _What magic is this? It's so amazing?"_

 _Saito gave her a grin, "That is air conditioning "_

Saito Then laugh at that moment. She looked so dumbfounded when she felt it then said something he regretted.

"You looked so stupid. 'Kya what magic is this?' Bwhahahahah!"

That Remark earn saito a quick punch to the groin the sharp pain to his lower region made him roll off the bed clutching his groin.

"I need those for later..Loiuse.." saito winced out.

She gave a slight huff and glared down on him ," Married or not, know your place y-y-you Dog!"

In the end, this has now become their way of expressing their love for each other.

* * *

 _In Halkeginia,Trsitan, Kuunade Hiraga was actually getting accustomed to this world little by Little._

 _It's only been two days since he was here and only a day has past ever since his recovery . Because he was the princess familiar , he was given special treatment which made Kuunade very happy. Mades making meals for him, Preparing a private bath for him. In his mind, he would enjoy this if it wasn't for the incident yesterday._

* * *

This incident happened a few hours after he found out about Saito being alive. He was taken to Queen's room with the help from Agnes. The door was closed behind them leaving them to talk.

"I am very glad you are okay. Oh by the way, this is Agnes Chevalier de Milan. She's the one that carried you to the Infirmary."

He Turned around to she the dirty blonde haired women in armor. _She was the one?Wow She's cute...Geez this land is full hot down Kuu, this girl saved you so you should at least show some gratitude._

Kuunade went to her and gave a slight bow without hurting his back too much." Thank you for saving me Agnes. I am very grateful."

Agnes replied sternly ," Don't thank me. I just followed her majesty orders and reacted quickly. If you wanted thank someone thank the Water mages and nurses that patched you up. Anyway as her majesty said, I am Agnes,the Captain of the Musketeer force.

Just hearing Captain made him regret being friendly. If she was a Captain he need to be more stern and Saluted instead.

"O-Oh Sorry Captain Sir! I deeply apologize for being too friendly with you "

"I-Its okay really. You don't need to get military on me"

Agnes was shaking her hand nervously as Henrietta giggled at the two.

" You two are gonna get a lot quite well. Oh Kuunade your Armor is here."

She pulled the Armor rack that contained it. From the look off it, it was neatly polished and was handled with was so clean you can eat off of it..

"Oh um your majesty, you can call me Kuu if you want. It's a mouthful to say."

"Then you call me Henrietta. I summoned you as my familiar so I can have a close friend. Me being Queen and all makes it hard to get companions you can trust. Besides Anges here, Saito and his new Wife Louise are people I now consider family."

"I-I See. Well I always say go with the flow. So then... Henrietta. I hope I can be your frei-WAIT SAITO IS MARRIED!?"

I took a while to process what was said. His Little brother Saito got married and he MISSED IT! Well that last one coudnt be help because everyone thought he was dead. Not only that, a bunch of question popped into his head

 _That Pervert of a brother had a girlfriend?_

 _AND HE GOT MARRIED!?_

 _BEFORE ME?_

"Oh yes. Saito gotten married to Louise Françoise. Louise had summoned Saito has her Familiar and the two…"

Henrietta started talking about there adventures. She told him Everything. From Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt to the Ancient Dragon . Kuunade was amazed at his little brother and his feats. He did all this when he was here. Kuunade however was more interested in one juicy detail.

"Soooo, The Queen herself had a crush for My brother? You even went the the extra mile and Kissed him numerous times. I guess the Queen had low standards if she liked my pervert of brother."

He mumbled that last part but they still heard it resulting in a crimson blush from Henrietta and receiving a medal armed fist from Agnes to the head resulted to a Kuunade holding his head in pain.

"D-Don't talk to her majesty that way!" Agnes shouted

"I was joking! Jeez!" He clenched his head

"S-Saito is not like that. Well not to me… Saito is really kind and caring to me."

"So you met is caring side eh? " Kuunade gave a small laugh as he looked at her ." Thats Saito for ya. He will do anything to make friends happy. I'll be honest here. I never expected for him to find someone but if he's happy i'm happy."

Just that remarked alone lightened the mood of everyone. They all reminded of saito antics making them change a little but then that all went away when Kuunade once again caused problems.

"Well then Henrietta." He held held her hand gently and went close to face with flirtatious eyes. He gazed in her purple eyes as her blush got even more freicer.

" I may not be my brother but I can be more than him. As a matter of fact I can be whatever your heart desires your majesty."

"...Eh?"

His voice was more flirty and smooth. That was all she said until Agnes once again gave a swift knock to his head,

"Dammit,You're an even more than pervert then Saito himself" Agness said blushing

"Again I was freaking joking!" He said crying and clenching his head. He then looked at the Queen and said," Sorry about that but if i'm your familiar, then I guess you should know that i tend to joke flirt alot. Don't take them seriously.."

"O-Okay" Henrietta Said still trying to cool her fluster face.

* * *

After that moment Agnes took him back to the Infirmary where he was still being treated. There was nothing much to do that day. Henrietta had to more paperwork while Agnes was training her squad. He decided to explore the castle a little. His first location was the main room. It didn't really had much in here. Well After that war she told Kuunade about it as to be expected.

" _Saito, you made some good companions. I hope i can see you again when you get back. I actually want to meet my new sister in law._ " He gave a Slight smile but then he noticed a Picture featuring Saito and a pinked haired girl. _Was this the girl he married?_ He thought. He knew saito loved girls with big chests. Kuunade was actually shocked he married someone with no sex appeal whatsoever.

e

"Saito? Just what kind of girls are you into? Well I'll admit the pink hair is very charming but she has zero boobs. You always told me you wanted a girlfriend with big boobs. Just her personality made you fall for her? That's very sweet of you brother. Still now that you're married, with that flat board of a chest, you won't be able to do the legendary Paff Paff. Such a shame little brother but...At least you're happy."

Kuunade laughed to himself as a tear formed. It was a tear of happiness for his brother. He really wished he can see the wedding.

"Oh... _ **You're**_ here."

The door was opened to reveal a old man in fancy clothing. From the sound of his voice, it sounded like he detested way, He needed to be polite and introduced himself.

"Er Hi Im Henrietta's new famli-"

"Yes yes I know who you are. You are the nuisance that the Queen summoned despite what i said"

He basically smacked his hand away and continued to the reports on the desk. Kuunade assumed that he must be an advisor for the queen

"Jeez no need to be a dick."

The old man gave him a glare as he took up the papers.

"Listen here. I dont like you. You are nothing but a Commoner. For all i know you are just using Hiraga's name to get closer to the Queen."

The Old Man words sent a pain to his chest. He Clenched his fish in anger and tried to explained that he is a Hiraga.

"Okay dude. I am a Hiraga. What makes you think that i'm not.?"

The man gave a soft groan and went close to him. Examining each and every part of him.

"From what the brat looks like, Your hair is not fully black and your Eyes aren't as well. They're purple ."

"Purple my eyes arn't-OH! Hold on"

Kuunade forgot he had on Color Contacts on. He was actually even more surprised that it didn't damage his eyes. He Took off his Contacts revealing his true eyes.

" These are Contacts. They basically change your eye color. Im surprised this didnt damage my eyes due to me having them on for so long."

Kuunade gave a small laugh but the man however was disgusted. The way Kuunade took them out was normal but to the Man it was the most disgusting thing ever.

"H-How repulsive. That world is barbaric."

Kuunade gave a Scoff," Barbaric? Please. We have advance medicine, Better fashion sense and most of all, we have Air Conditioning. Sure you got us beat at Magic and Mythical creatures but that's it. At least I am more common sense Unlike you. Didn't your mother every teach to be nice to other? "

The man Dropped the papers and took out his wand. He felt Insulted after what Kuunade said. Kuunade however didn't notice and he kept Continuing.

"Hell my world also has faster ways of Transportation. Though actually I wanna ride a I could, I can cross that off my Fantasy bucket list."

Kuunade had his back turned as thought about the fantasy aspect of this world. The room suddenly got a little colder. Kuunade felt this and turned around only to get blasted by a spell of Cold wind.

 _Blizzard Ball_

"THe cold attack fired at Kuunade. Sending him to the wall. A loud thud was heard. The worst part of this is that his injuries from his arrival started to hurt.

"How dare you insult me. You know what, I don't care if you are the The Queen's pet. I will eradicate you for the sake of herself.

Kuunade clenched his stomach as he got Pain was Intense and cold. Still he could help but give a grin.

"So. This is Magic. Alot More powerfull than i expected. So you want to kill me? Heh it's only been a few hours since I woke up and I already have an enemy. Also.."

Kuunade Quickly charged at him and slapped his wand away and Grabbed him by his clothes. He was in pain but his anger was Overcoming it.

" You say you want to Kill for Henrietta. You don't even know her. All you are is a Piece of shit that wants to corrupt her and play her like a puppet while you're the puppeteer. That's what you are. I've read too many Manga with people like you. If you wanna fight then let's do this"

The man gave a grin, " You wish to Duel me? Heh HEHEH Very Well. Even the queen can't Interfere with a Duel. Tomorrow Evening in the training ground. I will gladly fight you. THough with your injuries you received during your arrival, it will be quick. "

It was already the next day and he was getting ready to fight him. He Kept this away from Henrietta cause he didn't want to make her worry. Even so it now a few hours before his Duel with the advisor.

He ate the Lunch that the chefs proudly prepared for him. Never had Kuunade tasted such heavenly food. In a sense, this was five star cuisine.

"This is very heavenly. My Compliments to chefs that made this wonderful meal. " Kuunade said with is mouth full smiling.

The Maids and Butlers smiled at him," Oh please they do this all the time for her majesty."

 _She gets fed like this every day? Wow that awesome. Then again, why am I surprised. She IS the queen._

Kuunade finished his meal and thanked everyone for preparing for it. Though it was a Little early he went to the training grounds and watched Agnes train her squadron. After that he decided to take a nap in one of the large trees. He wanted to rest up for his upcoming duel

Though it was practically meaningless for some reason he felt like he needs to do this. Whatever it takes though…

"I will win….I hope"


	3. One Sided Dual and Missing Hiraga

_**Guess who's back…**_

 _ **Back again**_

 _ **But yeah I am SUPER sorry for quitting this I got super busy but know I really want to complete this and so I shall. LETS GET BACK TO IT**_

A loud battle was taking place within the training ground. It was so early that the sun has not risen yet. Kuunade, the new familiar of the Queen of Tristan is fighting for her sake against the Advisor.

However…

This battle is completely one sided. The advisor is a skilled mage in the arcane arts while Kuunade was struggling to even stand. He was badly hurt. Parts of his body was covered in ice while the remaining parts where bleeding due to piercing attacks.

The advisor scoffed in amusement, " To think I was afraid of a commoner. A familiar summoned by a queen should be powerful and noble. But you, you are not even that. I was right that you are not a Hiraga. At least Saito had some skill. Still even he is nothing without that wife of his"

Kuunade clenching his stomach, panting loudly, looking up to the old man who barley had a sweat on him. He finally realized that he is out of his league but Kuunade refused to surrender.

"You know, you are not the only person who likes to compare me to by brother. Too be honest, you are the first person to do the opposite comparison. However, that does not mean that I am gonna stand here and insult me or my brother!"

Kuunade charged still clenching his side gave a headbutt to the advisor face. Now with a bloody nose, the Advisor dropped to the floor holding his nose. "You Insolent little-you do not know when to quit do you?"

"Nope." Kuunade gave a grin with a bruise face and puffed eyes. He knew he was losing but Kuunade still wants to help Henrietta from this person. The advisor raised his wand casting a spell of water to rain down upon him. The pressure was too much for him to keep standing and just dropped to the floor now fully soaked. "Well thanks for the bath asshole, but water doesn't do much to me"

"Oh really now?"

His wand started to spark and the moment he saw that Kuu knew he was in trouble. "So tell me Mr. Kuunade what does soaked metal with lighting do?"

 _Electro Bolt!_

The electric spell hit Kuunade but with the Metal armor and water around him amplified the spell making it even more powerful and painful for the young man. Screams where heard. Loud as a dragon's cry. The pain was nothing that Kuunade has ever felt before.

His polish armor, the one that he made for cosplaying, the one that polished by the good people here is now scorched and greyed. As for the person within it, Kuunade Hirga is down and to the muddy ground.

Kuunade has lost the duel

The advisor gave a menacing laugh as he walked to the down Kuunade and gave him a hard kick to his head causing a small groan from Kuunade. "Again all talk! You people need to know your place! Nobles like myself use you for our bidding NOT the other way around." He kept pushing his head further into the mud as he place his wand to his back. "Now to finish the Jo-

BANG

"A loud shot was heard in the distance knocking the wand out of his hand. He looked around to find the shooter and near the Stairs to the castle he saw a feminine silhouette. It was Agnes that fired who mind you is not fully armored but came with guards and surrounded him.

"Marcus! I'm Placing you under arrest for assault of the queens familiar!"

Marcus gave a loud scoff as he picked up his wand and placed it back in his robes while Agnes kept a good aim on his hand " Now Now Ms. Agnes, you have no right to arrest me for you see, we had engaged in a duel and I was victorious! Now you should know that duels between people in the royal hall are consider legal so I have done nothing wrong."

"That is true, but you missed a few things" Agnes said walking with binders in her hand. As she was about to continue her sentence, Kuunade gave a loud cough and spoke in a raspy voice

"You forget that I am now considered Royalty and is now a part of Queen Henrietta's family and when dueling a Royal family member of Tristan, both duelist must sign a document for the duel to be even legal in the first place. Now without proof of the document, you basically screwed yourself!" Kuunade did a little research while he was being hospitalized from the little spat they had earlier. A little bit of light readed when he stumbled across the laws of Tristian.

Marcus went bug-eye ask he forgot the documents. He wanted to duel Kuunade so badly that he forgot the papers. More importantly 'Wait! You-you planned this?"

Kuunade gave another cough as he moved his head trying to see his face. "I was kind of riding on it! I thought you were going to make me sign some documents earlier when we fought so when you didn't, I just gave it my all to mess with your head." After that he gave another grin to the now angry advisor who raised his wand with the intent to kill.

"You insolent little- I'll teach you to mess with me!" He prepared to cast a fatal spell, but Agnes quickly shot the wand from his hand again. This time breaking it!

"Guards arrest him and take him to the holding cells for questioning. The rest of you, bring the medic squad here on the double now!"

The guards did as there were told and arrested Marcus who was trying to struggle his way out and screaming. As he was being taken away, Agnes rush to Kuunade to try and flip on his back. And sat next to him.

"You have a lot to explain Kuunade!" She said with a stern face.

"Saw a bastard I didn't like. I got rid of him with no bloodshed involved. Heh heh heh ow!" He tried laughing but his body was in to much pain for a victory cheer. Agnes just gave a smile and sigh of relief "You did this to protect her highness didn't you? Even though he did nothing wrong you still went with your gut and did it!"

"I know the type of man he his. He will act and pretend to get close then he will mold her into what he wants and not for her."

Agnes gave a nod and watches the sun start to rise, " Still you barley knew her highness. So why go that far?"

Kuunade gave another cough as he watches the sunrise as well. " I just don't like seeing people getting tricked is all. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Very well then" Agnes got up as the medic squad came to Kuunades aid. They lifted him on top of a old fashioned gurney and carried him to the medic room. " Kuunade, at first I thought you just another pervert like Saito. But just like Saito maybe you do have the skills to keep her highness safe. Speaking of her." Agnes gave a depressing sigh. " She is going to be mad when she find out about this…"

In the other world, Saito and Louise are spending time home just watching some anime. Saito being amazing that his favorite show Tiger Cube X was over and got a sequel to it, while Louise was trying to understand the TV itself.

" So the magic Cube really has all this kinds of information" louse asked curiously while Saito was into the action but still listening.

" That's right. Its not all information but it comes with entertainment as well. Like Drama shows that you read from your books back home."

"Saito! Come downstairs NOW!"

That was the sound of his mother in which he did ran downstairs with Louise behind him.

" Mom whats-"

All she did was pointed at the TV which was on the news and it showed his brothers face and the headline that shocked him

Local man Killed in Gang Crossfire

 _The man was named Kuunade Hiraga related to the Younger brother of the Missing Saito Hiraga was shot and killed on July 21_ _st_ _! The body is lost at sea and police are still trying to investigate. The shooter claims that he never hit the Ocean but instead a Green light sucked him in. We can only assume that the shooter was on drugs when he was shot so the information we may get from him may not be plausible!_

" Oh no, Hiro honey." The middle-aged mother cried as Hiro held her

" Its okay Mia." Hiro was trying to keep in the tears but couldn't as the tears fell while saito and Louise already had another conclusion.

" He's not dead" Lousie said with a stern face which caused the new in laws to look at her while saito added in.

" More or less he was summoned by someone in Louise's world" Saito said sternly

The mother and father felt a little relived but were still worried for they did not know the world in which lousie came from but Mia quickly held Lousie hand and asked for help. "Louise though we only just met a few weeks can you please check to see in my boy is in your world? Please im begging you. I need to know if he is safe."

Lousie gave a nod and smile " Don't worry Mother we will find him even if it take us forever."

Mia smiled with relief ash she let go of her daughter in law while Louise took out her wand and looked at Saito.

"Well we are ending our honeymoon two weeks early then. Come On. Let's go find my- I mean our brother."

They nodded and waved goodbye to their parents as they went upstairs to pack. Loiuse Opened a world door to Halkeginia

Time head back home.


End file.
